


Cuddles

by queerymiracle



Category: The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, Drabble, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Old Friends, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerymiracle/pseuds/queerymiracle
Summary: Lavinia snuck out of camp. At the middle of the night. What's she up to now?*TTT Drabble*
Relationships: Lavinia Asimov/Poison Oak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Cuddles

  


I wriggled out of the narrow gateway from Camp Jupiter. I had discovered this rather by accident - and was delighted to find that it led directly to the field where Poison Oak grew.

A new feeling churned in the pit of my stomach as I marched through crabgrasses: elation. Pray let me get it out of my system.

LA! I'M THE CENTURION OF THE FIFTH COHORT!

This was beyond my wildest dreams. So I sneaked out of camp, in my best camo pants and combat boots (in an attempt to make an impression, of course!).

I reached the poison oak at last.

'Hullo, anybody home? It's Lavinia, Oak.'

A chlorophyll bubble appeared on top of the vine. Then she appeared in all her glamour, making my heart jog.

She was short, I guess. I mean, she was perhaps shorter than me by an inch, and I'm not exactly what people say 'tall'. Her pale skin made her veins look mint green. Her shoulder-length locks were an out-and-out cluster of poison oak leaves. She usually wore olive camo outfit; but today she had on a purple gossamer dress which showed off her slim figure perfectly. I guess I was staring, 'cause she blushed green, but hey. If her intense green eyes paralyzed me, I couldn't help but stare.

'Lavinia. Long time.' She had a surprisingly clear voice for a poisonous plant, like wind chimes.

'Um,' I said, with incredible verbal skills. 'Would you like some chewing gum?' I asked, offering her some.

She laughed gently. 'If it's so important to you, then yes.'

She accepted it, and popped it into her mouth. I followed suit with another piece. I flopped on the ground. Poison Oak complied, and then hung a silence as we chewed gums peacefully.

'I heard about your heroics in the war,' she said sometime later, which was a great way to break the ice. 'You are so brave, Lavinia. I'm proud of you.'

I got a lump in my throat. 'Th-thanks, Oak,' I stammered.

She sighed, then asked me an unexpected question. 'Why are you so nervous?'

'Um, could it be my mother? Apollo said Terpsichore had lots of nervous energy.'

 _'Nyet_ , Lav. I'm talking of the other times. Like now. We're only chatting. Still you're fidgeting.' She gestured to my hand, which made her point obvious.

'I have a news,' I blurted out. 'I've been made Centurion of the Fifth Cohort.'

'Seriously? Dude, that's awesome!' Oak studied me as if she hadn't seen me before. 'But you should still clear the air.'

Oh yay. I looked down on the ground and said, 'It can be maybe because I like you. Like, _like you,_ really.'

Her response was one I dreamt of, but that didn't necessarily mean I'd expected it.

She gasped a little, then said. 'Ohmigoshwecouldtotallygooutthen! Ifindyouhottoo. Your centurionship makes you _very_ attractive.'

That last comment made me look up and I _swear_ she was blushing. I grinned really wide then.

'Cuddles?'

'Cuddles,' she agreed.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something here, it's mostly a trial but I hope you like it... <3


End file.
